Faded Illusions
by TiresiaS
Summary: Link struggles with his destiny and his love for sheik. Read and review, please! Warnings: Yaoi, and violence! R for language, violence, and sexual scenes!
1. Faded Illusions

--authors notes: hi and thanks for choosing my fic to read, I promise you won't regret it. I've wanted to write this ever cense I finished Zelda the ocarina of time, and here it is. Think of this story as in an alternate universe other than the game, because in this Sheik is a man and (instead of Zelda)other things such as that.  
  
its more like a side story than anything.  
  
This includes: yaoi (Link and Sheik) and some graphic scenes of battles(yay) And as always reviews are appreciated, but flames are not, unless its constructive)  
  
Also theirs some malon bashing,  
  
^_~ Enjoy.-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He made love to me last night. I don't know how it happened but it did.  
  
An icy breeze started to pick up in the subtle moon light. A familiar smell was in the air as it had always been relinquishing memories of long scene past. The smooth, damp steel of the master sword rested weightlessly across my solder as I sat alone thinking. Thinking of times that weren't so complicating, when I was just the child with no fairy. Thinking of Saria and what we shared. But its all gone now and I am more alone than I ever was.  
  
The bark of the Great Deku Tree was rough to the touch but gave me a feeling of the utmost pleasure. Then the memory of last night came back.  
  
I won't think of that, I told myself, why think of that. Why poison this sacred place with those vitriolic thoughts. But I couldn't stop, no they flooded into my mind endlessly never running there course. To think all the power I have been granted, in his arms and even now I feel so weak.  
  
There they are again, damn them! Why do you take such pleasure in tormenting me! But I had to, had to submit to them, the memories of last night.  
  
The sweat glistened off my brow in the foreboding moon light. Only how identical it was to that night, and the nights that followed with that man. I can't say his name, no it's too painful, I won't, but I must.  
  
Sheik.  
  
That name. How can there be so much in a name. How could a name cause me such pain, delight, sorrow and relief at the same time? How could that name force me to smile and cry instantaneously? But it's not the name at all, it's the one behind the name isn't it.  
  
I sighed the worm breath caressed my body as I now found myself standing waiting, for him.  
  
He always came to me, at night I remember. just before I needed to do some thing dangerous, or at least to that extent in his eyes. But last night it went to far, so far.  
  
Because I let him, oh how I let hem.  
  
His face, his beautiful face, the face that only I had scene, and that only I will ever see. I wanted it, and he made it mine.  
  
That night he looked at me as he entered my tent at Lake Hylia. I was mending my wounds that I had received after fighting for my life in the water temple. and setting Ruto free. And I sat on the cold hard floor listening to his every move, concentrating on the sound his feet made as he entered, the smell of sweat on his brow, pretending I didn't notice, but I did. I wanted him, maybe just as much as he wanted me, maybe even more.  
  
He peered down at me, taking of the vale and throwing it on the floor beside me. Never had I seen his face without it. But I didn't look; I couldn't look because I knew that if I did I would be trapped in his eyes forever.  
  
He bent down on one knee behind me, placing his rough hands on my shoulders leaving traces of his worm breath on my neck. Slowly he slid his arms down my torso as he whispers in to my ear he loves me and how he's always loved me, ever since he looked at me how he new it was meant to be. I laughed and calling him a fool shrugging him off. But he didn't move. Then he pressed his lips to the back of my neck while pulling up my tunic. I feel shock and confusion so I leapt up wondering what he was doing, but he just replied. Make love to me, I love you, fill me and make me complete. He told me to submit to myself and my desires.  
  
And I did, oh how I did. I lunged at him, our bodies moving in unison, as my hand passed down his led grabbing and shredding the cloth that held me from my desire. He did the same slowly working my thighs as is hands slid up my ass. I gasped, my hands caressing his naked chest as he kissed me soft, wet, deep and passionately. I opened my mouth letting my warm tong in, felling, tasting and caressing.  
  
My hand slowly wandered down to the bulge that now formed in his pants. Ever so slowly I unbuttoned it, letting his penus fall into my hands. He moaned his fingers now inside of me. I stoked him then bent down and pressed my mouth over his cock back and fourth, manipulating his head un till he could stand it no more. He gasped loudly and burst letting his cum drizzle down the sides of my mouth.  
  
I stood up and kissed him again passionately, letting him taste himself. He smiled at me and bent over, the next five minutes were pure pleasure as I entered him, making us one.  
  
And now I'm alone, he promised me I would never be alone, but here I am. He left that morning only leaving a note to meat him her, the place I found my destiny.  
  
He wrote: meet me on the eve of the first crescent, juts after dawn at the tree I fell in love with you, there we must talk  
  
But it had been hours, something must have gone wrong. but what.  
  
Thin I hear a noise coming from behind the tree; arming myself I unsheathe the master sward and point it quivering at the noise. Again it came, then again, and again. I fell so vulnerable. Taking the hookshot I latch onto the tree closest to me, and being thrust up I stand and watched the figures surround me. it's a trap.  
  
I'm.Imposable, I was betrayed and sold out by him. But he said he loved me. a tear slowly fell down my cheek and onto the mighty tree.  
  
I can't think of that now, I tell my self, I can't die. I have to live. How many are there, ten, no, twelve, no twenty all around me. My hart beats rapidly as I feel the pressure inside of me, destroy me.  
  
Closer and closer there coming, I can't do, not now, not like this. but I have to.  
  
SWEESHHHH! An arrow is shot inches from my head; it has begun. Without hesitation I grab my bow and start to fire, only to have a on slot of arrows flow toward me. I can't escape them I can't; I take an orb out of my pocket then call on the awesome power of dens fire.  
  
DIN'S FIRE!! I yell as a see of flames engulf the arrows, burning each one up before they touch me.  
  
BASTARDS!!! I call out again, leaping from the air I slash the figure before me, blood splattering across my face, then I lunge after another then another again until my tunic is red and stained. With all my pain and my sorrow I lunge again deepening the pool of blood as the others fall to the floor.  
  
Inhaling I look around me, corpses of monsters laying in there own blood at my feet. I feel safe and secure, and put the mater sward in tits sheath, leaning over trying to find the identities of the body's on the crimson grass.  
  
I start to laugh, I'm alive. but how can I feel so alive if I'm so dead inside.  
  
Then I hear it, I hear the string of a bow pulled back I twist around to see one that was not killed, but hiding in the grass.  
  
He releases his arrow,  
  
(Sheik)  
  
but I'm to late.  
  
(I love you)  
  
it pierces my chest  
  
(but why)  
  
leaving a hole through me.  
  
(what did I do)  
  
My blood falls over my arms  
  
(I never asked to be the hero)  
  
Falling to my knees  
  
(Don't leave me)  
  
I cannot see  
  
(I don't want to be alone)  
  
I am vanquished  
  
(Don't leave me)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
--Extra authors notes: tell me what you think  
  
click the arrow button to the next chapter(trust me its pretty good)^_^ 


	2. The Succubus

---authors notes: when I started this chapter I really didn't like it . but I kind of grew on me . so here I am*yay*  
  
its kinda cool, I have the next chapters all planed out. this will be fun*evil grin*  
  
the next chapter will have Malon bashing so this really sets it up  
  
o yeah forgive me for any spelling errors. I really can't spell  
  
o and before I forget I might a spelled some names in the game wrong so grit you teeth and bare it. your in my world now*evil laugh*  
  
so any way. enjoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I pulled the covers off my naked body  
  
My vision blurred upon opening my eyes, the blinding firelight enter in a way I couldn't focus on anything. The smell of burning cedar wafts across my nostrils as I find myself in a hard, wood cot looking toward the ceiling. Crickets start to chirp around me as if an orchestra was playing greetings on my return to consciousness.  
  
A burst of pain shot through my right breast as I was trying to move, trying to see where I was. The fire crackled and the night air was still cold to the bone.  
  
My slowly my hazy vision sharpened and I could make out shapes, things in the darkness. My eyes wandered to a wooden table, and a chair, and then. my clothes.  
  
I'm naked, I thought to myself. But how. how .why am I here and like this, I'm dead, I remember dying, yes I remember the night, the ambush. its all so clear.  
  
I was shot, with an arrow, in my hart which pained me so very much.  
  
Feeling my body I found a patch over my wound, on both sides, stained with blood.  
  
It's cold, so very cold; I was at the point where sight or no sight I need to put on my clothes. Reaching for the pile in the chair, my body stiffened and I fell. losing the cover that caressed me so tightly.  
  
"Hello!" a familiar woman's voice said.  
  
In one soul swoop I grabbed the tunic now washed and clear of all blood stains and covered myself.  
  
It was Malon. She was wearing her silk robe, the one I have seen her in before. Her long red hair was tied back into an attractive bun; completely a strange style for someone who lived on a farm all her life.  
  
Then it all was so clear, I am in Lon Lon ranch.  
  
But how did I get here?  
  
How did she find me?  
  
And where were the others?  
  
These questions raced through my mind; I didn't know where to begin.  
  
"You need something to eat," she said in an almost careless voice, "you've been sleeping four three days."  
  
A feeling of hunger awoke inside of me, has it really been that long?  
  
"Yes," I replied hesitantly, "Yes that would be nice."  
  
She smiled and leaned over me, pressing her cleavage in front of my face. She was so beautiful. As she adjusted the window I could see her fully developed body through the folds of her robe,  
  
I want her.  
  
"So," I said," if you don't mind me asking what happed after the arrow hit me, when I blanked out?"  
  
She handed me a bowl of decu sprout soup freshly ladled from the black cast iron pot over the fire, then pauses.  
  
"I was in the lost woods near Korikie village gathering herbs for. when I noticed you. You were lying in your own blood with a arrow in your side, I took you and put you on my horse, Epona, that I had ridden out there, and carried you back here. to rest" Malon said in a hesitant and shaky voice.  
  
She hands me a wooden spoon and says "you're lucky I didn't leave you there, it's been years since you had visited. so many years."  
  
Taking the spoon I looked at her with utter gratitude and began to speak  
  
"No need for words," her sweet almost mystical voice said, "your welcome for the rescue and healing, and yes its on me, but I only ask of you to stay to recover. thank you for excepting, yes when I saw you in the woods you were alone. does that clear up everything?"  
  
She read my mind, every question I had she answered, every thing I wondered she knew, but how? Yes it had been years but the Malon I knew never was like that, she never had that gift. Something wasn't right about this, something wasn't right at all.  
  
I started listening to my surroundings, but I herd nothing, no animals or creatures, nothing.  
  
It was as if the animals has vanished.  
  
"Well," she smiled, "we better go to sleep, we have a day ahead of us."  
  
"We?" I asked.  
  
"Yes we" she said in a seductive tone as she slowly unfastened he robe, letting the red silk falling to the floor. She slowly unfastened her bun letting her hair spill out on every direction. She laid her head on my shoulder and started to kiss my neck while her hand pushed the clothes away, leaving me exposed.  
  
I went with her, but every time I touched her I thought of Sheik, the one who betrayed me, the one that I loved.  
  
I wanted to stop and through her on the floor and say I couldn't do it, but I felt as if I owed her sex. I feel so cheap so used; to think she only saved me for a night of passion. it was nothing like the girl I once knew not at all.  
  
No woman would move that fast, especially not Malon.  
  
There's something terribly wrong here, but what.  
  
To be safe while I started to enter her, I took a dagger that I had hidden inside the hem of my tunic and hid it under my pillow.  
  
She was starting to climax when a burst of pleasure shot through my body, I started to remember I wanted her, and now I had her.  
  
She collapsed her body on to mine, her hand over my hart.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for years," she said as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
I couldn't stay up, stay alert, I was to weak. So with one hand on her neck and one hand on the dagger under my pillow I fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tell me what you think and what should happen. and most important of all if you liked it  
  
That would be great  
  
I'm posting in 2 days this lime to make up for my one day off. see ya then. and remember review! 


	3. Premonition

--author's notes: Sorry about the whole 2 days thing. I lied ^_^  
  
the chapter was so long I had to split it in two and revise the second part all the while up dating the first two chapters to spell names right and such. because I'm too lazy to look them up_  
  
any way this chapters crazy short but cool. and I PROMISE to have the next one up tomorrow!  
  
THERE ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY NOW/ jk  
  
Remember: Any and all questions asked will be answered when the story is complete  
  
So any way here's the next chapter. enjoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I feel you, inside me.  
  
A dark dragon like serpent comes racing at me, full in flight, yellow teeth clenched, crimson eyes staring at me with a scorching and almost lustful vengeance. Its slick black scales scraped aerially against the cobblestone walls of what seemed to be a secluded, dank, candle lit castle.  
  
Through my panic I ran, I ran as fast as the goddesses allowed with the immense heat of a blazing inferno at the backs of my heals. I lunge forward, out of the castles entrance. Standing on the magnificent rainbow draw bridge of the fearsome castle I look down seeing a pool of lava bubbling below me.  
  
DIN'S FIRE!!!! I yell at the grotesque, fearsome beast coming toward me. but nothing happened.  
  
DIN'S FIRE!!!! I call desperately to the heavens, but still nothing happened.  
  
I sobbed and collapsed at the floor, hugging my knees praying it would all go away, and my power would return.  
  
"It can't end like this, not like this."  
  
Through the corners of my tear stained eyes I see the mighty beast slithering on to the draw bridge that I occupy. A burst of roaring flames erupted toward me from the depths of the dragon's outstretched mouth.  
  
I closed my eyes screaming, "SOME ONE HELP ME."  
  
"No one can help you, only you can help your self."  
  
Then it stopped, as if time was frozen and everything, even the roar of the fireball flying toward me grew silent and still. The dragon and the embers that were being admitted were frozen like a statue of monolithic proportions. I slowly opened my eyes to see a hooded young man standing before me, with his arms outstretched. I could tell that he was handsome, but any other features remained a mystery.  
  
"Through love your power will grow and your destiny will be released" the mysterious stranger chanted as a magnificent blue light started to pulsate from his hands making an orb of pure brilliant energy.  
  
"Submit your self to your inner desire and you will become one with your destiny, reject this and you will be destroyed,"  
  
Upon uttering those words the transcendent blue light vanished as well as well as the hooded man.  
  
Then as abruptly as it had stopped, time had started again, unleashing the beast's fireball. It hit my body with a full ferocity as my insides started melting from with in me and my skin pealed and dripped off my body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH," I screamed with tears of blood in my eyes, the pain overwhelming me.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH," I screamed again.  
  
Then I felt a loud thud as I fell onto the hard wooden cot that I fell asleep on the night before. Cold sweat was dripping from my every pore as I tried to comprehend what had happened.  
  
A dream, it was just a dream, but was it. How could something that felt so real be only a faded illusion?  
  
I must have been levitating while I was dreaming, I thought to my self. That's the only way I could have fell to the cot with that impact.  
  
Then all the sudden I felt a shot of pain lance through my fore arm.  
  
The back of my hand that bore the symbol of the triforce was searing with pain, just as hot as the serpent's breath its self.  
  
It was a prophecy, I realized, not a dream I saw at all.  
  
Trying to remember every detail, I quickly took out a peace of parchment and started writing. The images were still fresh in my mind, the dragon, the cloaked man, and my own destruction.  
  
The pain was real.  
  
After I was done I tried not to think as I shoved the parchment into a leather pouch pocket attached to my belt.  
  
Looking up from my burning hand at the room where I lay I noticed that something was missing. Strange, I thought as I scanned the room, eyes darting in every direction trying to spot the abnormality which I sensed but couldn't see.  
  
Then it hit me, Malon was gone, it is the middle of the night after we had slept together and she was gone. Wondering what possibly could have happened I through my tunic over my head and thrust the knife that was under my pillow from the hem of my tunic to my boot. Reaching for the ornate hilt of the master sward I noticed it was gone as well.  
  
Something didn't feel right at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
--extra author's notes: I told you guys it was short0_0  
  
o yeah and people please review! That's what keeps me ticking and if you guys don't want the story to end review!  
  
well anyway, see you guys tomorrow  
  
and for my Spanish friends.  
  
HASTA LA VISTA!!!!!!(vote for me as govenator) 


End file.
